


69. More Wedding Plans

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Antony Starr and Stephen Amell [69]
Category: Actor RPF, Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Banshee (TV) RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: none</p>
    </blockquote>





	69. More Wedding Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: none

"Okay, so my mum's arranged for their minister to perform the ceremony if that works for you, and we have to fill out this form," Antony says, placing the sheet of paper in front of Stephen, "which says we intend to get married, where and who by, send that in with the payment and then when we arrive in New Zealand, we have to go before the registrar to sign the stat dec saying there's no impediment to our marrying."

"Okay," Stephen nods, distracted as he scans the document. "Seems straightforward enough." In the couple of days since Antony came home they've thrown themselves into the deep end with the wedding plans. They've had to, it's just a few weeks away. "Rings, we need wedding rings."

"I was going to ask you about that," Antony says, sitting back. "Will you be able to wear yours and what do you want me to do with this one?" Holding up his ring finger which already has the ring Stephen gave him when they made their contract permanent. "I can switch it back to my right hand."

"I want one, I can wear it at home, like I do my collar, I can wear it when I'm not at work or not doing work related shit." Stephen's not going to pass up having something meaningful, something material that acknowledges the promises they're going to make. "And... it's your choice, do you want a wedding ring?"

Antony thinks about that for a moment and then smiles. "We could get matching bands," he suggests. "Something nice and simple."

"I'd like that," Stephen grins back. "I'd _love_ that," he reaches out to take Antony's hand, and squeezes it.

"What else would you like?" Antony asks, squeezing back. "Suits, not tuxes, yeah?"

"Yes," Stephen's grin widens. "You look so hot in a suit and tie, I don't get to see that polished look on you often enough," his eyes dance with the thought. "What do you want me to wear?"

"A wedding dress?" Antony puts up his hands before Stephen can hit him. "Kidding, I swear." He laughs. "A suit too. I don't know. We'll work it out so we look good together for photos."

"Fuck you!" Stephen's laughing, batting at Antony's raised hands. "No, do you want me in a tie, or do you want to see my collar?" he sobers a little as he reaches for his coffee. "In fact are we going to make any nod to our kink side at all, however subtle?" The question is posed over the rim of his mug.

Antony blows out a breath. "That's a good question." And one that hadn't even occurred to him. Especially with their families there. "Let's do ties for the ceremony and the official pictures, as a nod to the parents, and then have a couple pictures taken with you tie-less, your collar on display, for us."

His coffee is lukewarm and Stephen pulls a face. "Yes, that would be perfect, but if we could work something into our vows, allude to our dynamic, I'd really like that. It's important to me that we include all of what we are to each other."

"I know, but my parents are actually pretty conservative. Anything really different - apart from me marrying a man," Antony says, amused, "and they're going to be unhappy and I'll have to listen to it afterward." But of course that gives him an idea... "What if you promise to 'love, honour and respect' me while I promise to 'love, honour and cherish' you? It's not quite obey and that would get them going anyway since my sisters didn't even promise that but I think we could slip respect under the wire."

"I guess that's a fair compromise," Stephen agrees, peering into his mug. "You want a fresh one?" he slides out of his seat and leans in to press a kiss to Antony's temple. It's not exactly what he wants, but it's close enough, and maybe they can have a few moments later in the day on their own when they can make some additional promises to each other.

"Please," Antony nods. "What else?" He rubs a hand over the back of his neck. "Do you want a best man or anyone standing up for you?"

"I don't see the need, this is small, informal, right? I don't feel the need, what about you? Do you want to ask Louis? Marcus?" He's glad he's moving away, his back to Antony when he throws out that last name, so he doesn't have to hide his expression. He has to make the offer, but he'd rather the strange blond man was absent.

"Actually. Marcus asked about attending," Antony says. "I didn't tell him yes or anything yet. I didn't know how you'd feel about him being there. He knows my mum and dad but I can easily tell him I need him here."

Stephen busies himself with fixing up fresh coffee, delaying his response to give himself time to really consider his feelings on it. "I didn't know he knew your folks," he sets a fresh mug down in front of his lover and retakes his seat at the table. "So he's family friendly then?"

"I don't know about that," Antony says with a laugh, drawing his answer out. "He met them way back when, when we were in the military together, and a few times when we just happened to be passing through or close enough to justify stopping in. He'll behave himself though." And he'll be security when Antony's focused on Stephen.

"If you want him there, I'm okay with that, I know you're close," Stephen sips his coffee, eyeing his lover. The shoulder issue is improving slowly, but it's been frustrating for Antony to be so restricted. "And Louis?"

"If I ask him, we have to ask his boy, Bradley," Antony points out. "What about you? You don't want to invite any of your co-workers?" All of whom Antony assumes can be trusted to keep their mouths shut.

"No, I just want my parents there," Stephen pulls a brochure toward him and flips it open. He's never been one for letting people get close, doesn't really have any close friends, and he's fine with that - it's just who he is, but sometimes, like now, he wonders if it should bother him.

"Okay. What about inviting Louis and his boy?" Antony asks. "Bradley's really nice and I think you'd like him but do you want someone there you don't know at all?"

Stephen shakes his head. "I don't want anyone there outside of family that I've not met." He pauses to frame his explanation. "This is small, intimate, I need to feel that. I know Marcus, your family will become mine. But I don't have anyone close enough I need them there, I don't have friends like that."

"Then let's just keep it to that - family and Marcus," Antony says, amused by the last. "And I won't have him stand up for me. He'll just be there to share our day." Which is not a sentence he ever thought he'd be saying.

"I'm not sure how I'll explain him to my parents," Stephen's smirking over his mug. "Ignore the strange blond guy Dad, he's just here cos he keeps Antony safe when he's away working on his Secret Squirrel overseas jobs."

"Say he's my best friend and he's not standing up because you don't have anyone standing up for you," Antony says, but he's still shaking his head. God.

"Which makes me sound like a fucking loser," Stephen snorts. "No, it's fine, I'm sure he'll behave." After all if he's met Antony's family he's gotta be socially 'house trained'. "You think he'll buy us a wedding gift?" he's still grinning, clearly enjoying himself.

"Probably, which scares me," Antony says, chuckling. "I'll tell him no weapons and no sex toys. Anything else?"

"About Marcus or the wedding?" Avoiding thinking about how icky the idea is of Marcus buying them sex toys for whatever reason. "Are we buying each other gifts?"

"Marcus. Anything else I should put off limits?" Antony grins. "And sure. If you don't mind me going totally overboard and buying you the moon or something crazy."

"Just tell him 'family friendly'." Stephen sets his mug down and props his chin in his palm. "I don't think you can buy the moon, Tony," he wrinkles his nose in amusement, his eyes dancing.

"No?" Antony leans forward, his eyes locked on Stephen's. "Because you know I would if I could. I'd give you the whole world."

He holds Antony's gaze, a frisson of something skitters along his spine, making his skin goose bump. "You already did," he murmurs. "You are my whole world."

Antony reaches out, cupping Stephen's face in his palm. "I love you so much," he says, a fierceness underlying his tone. "Words don't even come close to expressing what I feel for you."

"All I ever wanted, all I ever craved, was to love and be loved back, to be someone's priority, be the centre of their world and have them be mine," Stephen's voice is rough, as he thinks back about how he compromised, how he allowed himself to be put second, treated as an option. "And I have all that with you."

Antony nods. "Yes, you do," he says solemnly, stroking Stephen's cheek. "So, should we do our own vows too, put all of this into words before our families?"

"I'd like that." He closes his eyes for a moment, not quite able to take all this in. Just a week ago it was an idea, a fantasy, nothing more, he wasn't even sure Antony would agree to it, now... now they are less than a month away from getting married.

"You okay?" Antony asks.

Stephen nods, pulls his face from Antony's touch and dips his chin to his chest to take a breath. "Yeah... I'm fine."

"You sure?" Antony asks, suddenly concerned.

"It's just... overwhelming, that's all. The last year has been insane. Meeting you, all this..." he waves his hand from his throat to the around the room. "Getting square with what it means, and how I feel about myself."

Antony nods. "I can understand that. It's a lot of big changes and we're about to make an even bigger one." And even good changes are stressful.

"It's not going to change things really though is it?" Stephen opens his eyes to find his lover watching him, a small wrinkle of worry between his brows. "I'm just going to feel even more secure..." _What about you my darling man? What will it change for you?_

"Good, and no, not really." Antony smiles. "Did we talk about food? Cake? What about flowers?"

"I thought you wanted a BBQ? Large hunks of not quite dead cow?" Stephen relaxes a little, reaching for Antony's hand again. "I like that idea, lots of meat, salads, a whole spread, and yes cake, lots of cake, I might even share it with the kids," he teases.

Antony laughs. "Do you want an official wedding cake?" he asks. "Couple tiers, groom and groom on top? And does that mean you're good with my nieces being there?"

"Yeah I'd like a wedding cake, though no, I don't need a 'groom and groom'." Nudging his mug aside, Stephen pushes his chair out and slides to the floor, not quite on his knees, his posture is too relaxed for that, but close enough for him to set his cheek against Antony's denim covered knee. "I never considered they wouldn't be included Tony, they're family, your family, mine too soon enough."

That gets a wide smile, eyes crinkling at their corners. "They'll be ecstatic," he says, stroking his fingers through Stephen's hair. "I don't think they've ever been to a wedding before."

"We can include them as much as you like, they can throw flower petals at us if they'll get a kick out of it." His eyes close again and he rubs his cheek against Antony's knee. "Hold the rings, whatever makes them happy."

"That would be great. I'll talk to Brenda and Julie, see what they think the girls can handle," Antony says, sitting back and just enjoying the way Stephen's leaning against him, fingers moving slowly through his hair. "Anything else we need to cover?"

"Wedding night," Stephen hums out softly. "I want to be able to submit to you."

Fuck. "I want that too," Antony says, his cock stirring, "so I'll make sure we've got a driver and a suite for that night."

"May I have your boots that night?" It's unheard of for Stephen to ask for that specifically, Antony's boots are such a button for him that his Sir only uses them when he feel Stephen's earned it - it's a rare and much craved for kink.

"I think we can arrange that," Antony nods, his cock kicking up even more. Christ. "Good thing you mentioned it now though. I might not have brought them otherwise."

Rolling around so he's now on his knees between Antony's legs Stephen nuzzles his way up the inside seam of Antony's jeans. "But for boy, you'd have flown them out, yes?" he asks, glancing up at his Sir and he works his way up to the thickening bulge in his groin.

"And let someone into our place, with all my Secret Squirrel stuff?" Antony teases even as he hisses in a soft breath, gaze locked on Stephen.

"Uh huh," Stephen's mouthing over that bulge now, he can smell Antony's arousal through the fabric. "For boy?" He opens his mouth and bares his teeth on the denim, a mock threat to bite.

"You know I would," Antony admits, groaning at the scrape of teeth, even dampened as it is by his jeans.

Stephen's eyes flash with triumph at the admission, he slips his hands up Antony's thighs to his fly. "May boy use his mouth to pleasure you Sir?" he offers, his voice low, throaty with want. "Might he be your toy?"

Antony nods. "Go ahead." His cock pressing almost painfully hard against that zipper.

Deft and practised fingers work open the button, the zipper, and then Stephen's pushing up and leaning in, his mouth open, greedy to taste, eager to please. He works Antony's foreskin back with his tongue, sucking to encourage precum, humming as his hands knead the taut insides of Antony's thighs.

"Oh, god," Antony murmurs his approval, head falling back, eyes closed, as he simply savours all of it for a moment. One hand reaching for the back of Stephen's neck, fingers toying with the chain links of his collar.

It's something Antony does more often than not; fingers seeking out and playing with Stephen's collar when they do this. As if to reinforce that connection, that dynamic between them. Stephen works Antony's erection with all the knowledge he's gained, all the little tricks he knows that heighten his lover's experience.

It feels so good. Like he could drown in Stephen's mouth, in his boy, lose himself in the flood of sensation. He groans, urging him on, curses softly under his breath, teeth gritting as he skirts the edge and then pulls himself back, not ready to finish, not yet.

Stephen knows the moment Antony pulls back, and he growls, frustrated at being denied his prize. He shuffles on his knees and edges in closer, adjusting the angle of his throat just a little and goes after Antony's orgasm with fierce determination.

"Fuck," spills from Antony's mouth and he hooks a finger through Stephen's collar, tugging lightly and pushing deeper, thrusting all the way in before he comes with a shout, every muscle stiffening as he empties himself in hot, heavy spurts.

Stephen stills, lets Antony's cock pulse down his throat, semen filling his mouth, spilling out at the corners, making him look filthy, used, debauched. Face flushed, gasping for air he finds himself in a perfect place - his mind is quiet, awash with feel good chemistry.

"Good boy," Antony murmurs, going back to just playing with Stephen's collar, drinking in the sight of his boy. "You're incredible."

Using the heel of his hand, Stephen wipes the corners of his mouth before he sets his temple against Antony's thigh, his own breathing is a little ragged, and his eyes are hazy, but he's not in any rush to move. Content to simply to sit and be.


End file.
